Don't Forget me
by Pkpopi
Summary: Percy has returned from Calypsos island and is overjoyed to see Annabeth. But when Percy hears a disturbing story about Luke he doesn't want to leave Annabeth's side. Now Luke is back and is not going away easily. UP PERCABETH DOWN PERACHEL PERCABETH!
1. We meet again

**HEY!! This is my first story so sorry if it sucks :P hahah....this story takes place after Percy has come back from Calypsos island and Annabeth wants answers! I no it is weird because it doesnt really happen in the book but whatever hah!! R&R!!! This is in Annabeth's POV!**

** PERCABETH!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...if i did i probably wont be on Fanfic! haha..**

**Chapter one:**

"I can't believe it. He is really here," was what i thought the moment i saw seaweed brain standing by Thalia's tree wearing his 'stupid' expression. If i wasn't so shocked i might have burst out laughing. I remember everyone running up to hug him and i couldn't even move. But when i realized i wasn't dreaming i ran actually that is wrong, i sprinted like fifty hellhounds were on my tail.

When i pushed my way through the crowd i really saw him. His unruly black hair, his unmistakable deep sea-green eyes and his breath taking smile. I hugged him so hard i accidentally tackled him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I remember shouting. His laugh made me feel like we where the only two people there.

When we both realized what was happening we both got up and i hugged him again. Then we went with Chiron into the Big house to talk. I don't even remember what we were talking about because i couldn't stop staring at Percy i even had to pinch myself and make sure i wasn't dreaming. I _was_ disappointed when i didn't get to talk to him after that but Chiron said he must talk to Percy alone and i must go back to my cabin.

I remember coming back to the Athena cabin and laying awake forever hoping Percy would come into my cabin and tell me he missed me as much as i missed him. But of course it didn't happen. I couldn't wait until the morning so i could talk to him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Annabeth?" a sweet familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" i murmured. At first i thought it was Percy, but then i was aware it was my brother Davis.

"Percy wants to see you."

That made me sit up so fast i got whiplash and had to lay back down. "What!"

I got dressed really fast changing out of my pajamas and putting on my jeans and Camp-Half Blood shirt. I stuck my hair up in a messy ponytail grabbed my dagger slipped on my sneaker and ran out the door almost running into my sister, Jamie.

I didn't really know where i was heading to but i just went to the sword fighting arena on a hunch. When i approached the arena i heard some one practicing really hard. That's when i saw Percy decapitating the dummies heads, piercing the figures stomachs and hitting them with his shield. He apparently didn't see me because he kept slashing.

I kept walking toward him and i think he saw me because he stopped hitting the dummies and was staring at me. I stopped dead in my tracks. He hadn't changed much except his messy black hair had gotten longer but his memorable sea-green eyes hadn't changed one bit. He had also gotten taller. That's when it hit me the look in his eyes told me he missed me too.

He started running toward me with a huge smile. When he reached me he gave me the best hug of my life. I felt so comfortable in his arms. It wasn't until then i realized how much i had really missed Seaweed brain.

"I sure did miss you, Wise girl," he said into my ear.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Seaweed brain," I told him then gently slapped his back.

His laugh was so carefree and happy he made me laugh also. He finally let me go and was looking at me, studying me.

"What are you doing, Percy?" I asked trying not to smile but failing.

"I'm just...you haven't change one bit Wise girl, but your eyes are all red and puffy..why?"

I didn't really want to tell him that i have been doing nothing but crying for the last fourteen day but what else was i going to say. He could tell i wasn't going to saw anything so he just hugged me again.

We spent the rest of the day talking. I didn't ask the question i was so caught up on but i will in time. We sat by the ocean skipping rocks and catching up. I tried to skip the parts about me crying but sometimes i let something slip.

After lunch i had Greek Mythology class and Percy had canoe. I couldn't sit still all class because i wanted to see Percy. I kept replaying our morning in my mind. The way we talked so comfortably and laughed like kids. It was the perfect morning. We never did bring up the kiss on Mt. Saint Helen, thankfully.

I was walking out of class about to go find Percy when something happened i did not expect, i saw Luke.

* * *

I was frozen. I bet it looked like my eyes were popped out of their sockets.

"Annabeth," Luke said wearing a creepy smile.

"W-what are you doing here?" the last time i saw him was three days before Percy came back and let's just say it didn't end way. i even ended up telling Percy what happened with Luke.

**~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~**

I was still laying in bed when Davis came in to get me for lunch. Lunch? I slept that late?

"Annabeth you have to get up everyone is worried," Davis said shaking me to get up.

"Davis! I'm awake. Stop shaking me," I croaked.

I got out i bed and changed into my camp-half blood T-shirt and hoodie and my faded jeans. I grabbed my dagger off the desk and slipped on my sneakers. I also grabbed the bracelet Silena made for me and slipped it on. She told me that the blue cross looked good with wooden beads but the reason i took it was because it remianed me of Percy. The blueish greenish color of the cross was his sea-green eyes.

I was thinking about that as i was walking to lunch. I was playing with my bracelet when i looked up and saw the last person i wanted to see. Luke, was leaning up against a huge tree smiling. Apparently no one else saw him because everyone was walking to lunch. I was about to run away but i just stood there, frozen, waiting for something to happen.

Luke started walking toward me swinging his sword, Backbiter, in his hand. I instinctively grabbed my dagger out of it's holder and started turning it in my hands. I didn't want to fight Luke but if it came down to that i would.

"Annabeth," he said walking toward me.

"What do you want Luke?" I asked hating the quiver in my voice.

"This is nothing personal," he said raising his dagger.

Then we started to fight. He slashed me in the arm and under my eye, which will probably leave a scar. I then stabbed him in the leg and cut his stomach. Luke cut my legs. We were fighting like this for five minutes until Luke stopped, stepped back then left. Just like that.

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

"We meet again," Luke said but he wasn't talking to me this time.

* * *

** What will happen? Who was Luke talking to? Why am i asking you these questions? You will have to wait and find out!!**

** Please review...not to harsh!! jk..R&R!!!**


	2. Look out!

**HEY!!! I got some AWESOME reviews so i decided i might as well write another chapter haha!! This is going to start off where it ended in chapter one!!**

** R&R!!! PERCABETH!! This chapter is dedicated to cathryn13!! she rocks!!! (SHOUT OUT!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!! But i wish i did!!**

**Chapter 2:**

"We meet again," Luke said but he wasn't looking at me.

I was confused. What was going on...i thought he was here for me. I guess not. When i turned around i almost fainted because who i saw was no other than Seaweed brain. I was about to ask him what he was doing here but then i stopped myself because i remembered that Luke was present.

"What is going on," I whispered under my breath so quiet no one could hear.

"Hello Perceus Jackson," Luke said and i swear i saw Percy flinch.

"What do you want Luke?" Percy spat staring Luke down.

"Just dropped by to take care of some business," Luke said glancing in my direction.

"Well, your _business_ isn't welcome here," Percy said uncapping Riptide.

I wanted to yell at them both to stop acting like children. Percy didn't need to fight my fights and Luke doesn't even need to be here...how did he get inside the camp boundaries anyways. We told Pelus, the guard dragon, to not let him anywhere near, much less inside, the camp.

I snapped out of my trance, my thoughts, just in time to see Luke and Percy getting ready to fight. I am not going to put up with this. I already have to take care of one idiot i am not going to put up with two.

"Stop it both of you!" I yelled stepping in the middle of them and pointing my dagger at Luke and my finger at Percy.

"Get out of the way!" They yelled at the same time.

"Both of you stop it; Percy this is not your fight and Luke how did you even get into came?" I asked not moving from my stance.

"I have been here as long as you Annabeth; remember finding secret hide out and unknown passage ways, because i do," he said putting Backbiter down and walking toward me.

The look on his face made the memories of Thalia, him and me running away. All the monster we fought and hardships we went though suddenly flooded into my mind. Percy must have seen me losing will power because he suddenly ran up and kicked Luke right in the chest.

_oh no_, i thought, _here we go._ Just as i thought it, it happened.

Luke grabbed Backbiter and stared fighting Percy. I couldn't just stand there and watch and plus i was the reason Luke came in the first place. I took my dagger out of its pouch and stared to running toward the fighting idiots.

"Annabeth, get back!" Percy yelled blocking one of Luke's blows.

"Percy this isn't your fight," I said. "Hey Luke, i thought you were here to fight me."

Luke kicked Percy to the ground and started coming at me. When his blade hit mine i wished i had a longer sword.

"I liked you alot better when you were fourteen," I said kicking him in the knee cap.

"Well, you not a walk in the park either," he said as he slashed my arm.

_ow!_ i thought.

I couldn't tell what Percy was doing but i bet we were thinking the same thing, this isn't how we wanted to spend his first day back to camp.

I was becoming weak. My arms hurt and stomach felt wet, i guess Luke snagged me there. I wanted to see what Percy was doing. While Luke was distracted i took a look at Percy he was standing knee deep in the ocean and had the most terrifying look on his face.

"Annabeth!"he yelled and pointed his finger at the air behind me.

Just as i looked to see what he was pointing at i saw Luke raise his dagger and stab me in the leg.

"AH!!" I shrieked in pain and fell to the ground holding my throbbing leg.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

I could see Percy and Luke fighting but my vision was getting blurry and i was seeing spots. I was also getting really dizzy. I guess the fight was over because Luke had left and Percy was running over to me.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, get up!" I was laying face up on the sand holding my leg.

"P-percy?" was the last thing i said then everything went black.

The last thing i remember hearing was Percy yelling, "HELP!!"

* * *

** Hey! i know that chappie is not as long as long as the first but i really hope you like it!! R&R please!! I could use some suggestion for what to do next thanks!**


	3. swaying strawberries

**Hey!! I no i have been writing really fast, i haven't been getting much homework and when it rains i can't play tennis!! I hope you like this chapter, i no i `left off the other chapter on a chiff hanger but...i just had to, it makes the story more exciting! HOpe you like it!! :)**

** Please Review!! R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: When i turn in a test i don't write "Rick Riordon" at the top of my page!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Can i wake her up?" i heard some one beg.

"No son, let her sleep. She is still healing," some one replied.

_Where am i_, i though.

All i remember is Luke stabbing me in the leg, ow, then fainting. I think i heard Percy yelling for some one to help but i black out before anything happened.

I don't know were i am or what is going on but all i know is that my leg was killing me. I was starting to open my eyes but when i barley peeked the white light was blinding so i quickly closed it again.

Some one galloped away, i could only guess was Chiron, then some one slid their hand into mine. The touch was soft and warm, i liked it.

"Come on Annabeth, wake up. Can you hear me?" some one asked sounding very concerned.

I felt bad for whoever was asking me to wake up and i wanted to say something so i did.

"huh?" was all i managed to cough out.

"Annabeth?" the voice said sounding some what excited.

I decided it was time to open my eyes. When i first opened them the bright light made me squint but then i got use to it. I looked around and realized it was dark outside and the bright light was from a florescent lamp hanging above my bed. I tried to sit up to see where i was but when i tried to my head throbbed and i fell back down on my flat pillow.

"Ow," i muttered.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" a very familiar voice asked.

"P-percy?" i asked and could have sworn he flinched. (**a/n: that was the last thing she said b4 she blacked out)**

"i'm right here Annabeth," he said still holding my hand.

I looked up and really saw him: his sea-green eyes had a puffy red cry circle around them. Was Percy crying? His unruly black hair was sticking out in all directions and it looked liked he hadn't slept in three days. I also think he was wearing the same outfit i last saw him in. I had to let a little giggle out because he remained me of me when he had been gone for those dreadful fourteen days.

"What is so funny?" Percy said laughing a little bit.

"Nothing, it's nothing," i assured him still laughing. Then i started just flat out hysterically laughing.

"Ow," i said, the laughing hurt. "My leg hurts, what happened?"

"Do you not remember?" he asked the look of concern came back to his features. He kind of looked disapointed.

"Well, I saw you talking to Luke and looked like he was going to hurt you so i came over. Then i was about to fight Luke and you jumped in-between us and then Luke almost made you lose focus so i kicked him in the stomach. You told me i needed to stop fighting you fights and then started fighting Luke. You thought he was distracted so you looked at me then Luke stabbed you in the leg with a poisonous dagger. Now you are here," he said gesturing to my bed.

I hadn't noticed it before but i was in the infirmary. I must have winced because the next thing i know Percy handed me some Nectar.

"Thanks," I said after i drank a little. It tasted like melted cookies. Yum.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took the Nectar from my hands.

"eh," i croaked. "Can you take me outside, please. This room is really stuffy."

"I dont think that is such a good idea," he must have seen my face because he shrugged and grabbed my arms and helped me get out of bed.

Good thing Percy was standing there because once i had some weight on my hurt leg i almost collapsed.

"I think you should get back in bed," I could tell Percy was concerned but he knows me enough to know i cannot sit in bed for a long time, with the exception of the fourteen days he was gone. I shutter once i thought of it.

As i was walking toward the porch i almost hesitated because i thought that maybe Luke could be out there waiting for me. I knew Percy was here and he would protect me but would that be enough. I could tell by the way Luke kept coming back and coming back that he wasn't going to stop until i was dead. But i couldn't help thinking that maybe Luke wasn't here for me maybe he was here for Percy. I let that thought go to the back of my mind as i approached the porch.

Percy set me down on one of the chairs by the railing. I could see all of the campers doing their activities. I was jealous, i wanted to be doing my sports not being taken care of. I saw some of my siblings at the archery arena. When they saw me that dropped their bows and ran toward me.

"Annaebth!" they all yelled running up the porch steps.

"Annabeth!" my favorite brother, Sammie, said pushing through the crowd. "Are you okay"

Sammie gave me a big bear hug.

"Yes, Sammie, i am fine. Percy is taking care of me," I said gesturing toward Percy. He blushed a little.

"Do you need anything? Anything at all?" Sammie was always the most concerned of my siblings.

"No, no. Sam i am just fine. Now go back to y'alls activities before you get into trouble with Chiron," I told them. I gave a couple of hugs and sent them on their way.

The day was nice; the sky was clear and there was a slight breeze, it is nice. I silently sipped on the Nectar trying to take my mind off the deathly pain in my thigh. I didnt want Percy to worry so i had to keep my brave face on and suck it up.

"I guess this isn't how you wanted to spend your second day back at camp," I said staring at the strawberry plants that were gently swaying in the breeze.

"Yeah, i could think of better. But this isn't so bad i get to spend some time with you," he said his face blushing the slightest bit.

"I guess i have to agree. It could be worse, i could have died," I said.

Percy didnt say anything. I guess he had nothing to say. Sitting on the porch alone with Percy made me realized why i had been crying those two weeks. He was my best friend and i had feelings for him. All i wanted to know was if he had any for me. I hoped he did.

I was getting lost in my thoughts until i was being called into the infirmary by some one i didnt want to see even if that was disrespectful.

* * *

**Sorry if that chapter was long, i just had so much to write. Who called Annabeth? Well you can review and if you guess who**

** the person is i will tell you if you are right! R&R!!!! Hoped you liked it!!**


	4. Rain

**I got some awesome review and thanks to all those people who submitted me to their alert thing and put me on your favorite story list. Okay this chapter is going to leave off right where i stopped last chapter. Well, some of you guessed right so good job!!!**

** Well R&R!!! HOpe you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: "Rick Riordan" Is not the name on my birth certificate. **

**Chapter 4:**

The look on Percy's face told me he knew who it was that called me.

"I would like to talk with the idiot son of Poseidon, too," my mother-Athena-yelled from inside the Big house.

_Oh no_, i thought as Percy and I walked, well technically i limped slash leaned, into the living room.

"What did we do this time," I whispered to Percy.

I saw him nod. He looked almost worried which i find very funny. I almost laughed until i saw my mom standing by the fireplace glaring in Percy's direction. She was wearing jean shorts with a white blouse and an owl pendent. Her wavy blonde hair was put up in a messy ponytail. She also looked very impatient.

Percy set me down on the couch and he went and sat on the plaid chair, the chair farthest from the fireplace. My leg was starting to hurt. That made me wish i brought my Nectar.

"Mother," I finally said. I guess she was waiting for that because then she stared to talk.

"Annabeth, how could you be so stupid as to fight Luke Castellen! I thought you were smart enough to know who and who not to fight. Look how bad you got hurt! I hope you learned something," When my mother said those words it was like daggers to my heart. My own mom didn't have any faith in me.

"Wait," I said, "you came here to yell at me?"

"Annabeth," Athena said coming to sit by me, "I am not here to yell at you. I was just coming to warn you; the Luke that you fought was not the same Luke you ran away with when you were seven."

I didn't understand what she was saying. I wasn't really fighting Luke, yet i was? I was hopelessly confused.

"I-i don't understand," I stuttered.

"I know you don't sweetie but you have to listen to me, that wasn't Luke you were fighting. Yes, technically, it was but not really. I came to warn you that he is going to keep coming back until you are dead. Do you hear me?" she asked concerned.

"Yes," I replied.

"And Perceus?" she asked turning away from me and toward Percy.

"Yes ma'am?" Percy answered still looking nervous.

"I just want to say, though this kills me, thank you for saving my daughter," once the words left Athena's mouth Percy's expression changed from deathly afraid to totally shocked.

"Y-your welcome Lady Athena," Percy said with his mouth hanging opened.

"Well, if i were you, i would avert my eyes. And Annabeth, stay safe," Athena said before i turned my eyes and my mother disappeared.

I was still confused when Percy came to sit by me, still shocked. When i looked at him i started to laugh.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"You should see the look on your face," I said through bursts of laughter.

He started to laugh to; then for some reason he were rolling on the ground laughing so loud Chiron came running, galloping, in asking us what was wrong. That just made us laugh louder.

* * *

That night i "checked out" of the Big house and moved back into the Athena cabin. As i was laying in my bed that night i thought about the days Percy wasn't here. I wondered where he was and what he did. It made me nervous and i didn't know why. I just had this feeling that he didn't actually miss me while he was gone and i didn't like that.

_Stop!_ i kept saying to myself. I can't crush on my best friend that would mess everything up. Trust me we worked hard for our relationship to be where it is today. What with all the bickering and fighting.

Then there was that kiss on Mt. Saint Helens. For the four milliseconds we kissed his lips were soft but firm. They were warm and i felt like i was on cloud nine. Then i left. How could i have left; Percy could be dead today. What would i do without Seaweed brain.

I was thinking about that as i fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning. My first thought was _Zeus is in a bad mood_ but then my next thought was _if i say that out loud i am going to be blasted to bits. _I looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep. I quietly got up and tiptoed to my desk.

_3:30_ the clock read. Why in Olympus was i awake at 3:30.

I laid back down on my bed and tried to sleep. I tossed and turned until 3:45 then decided to get up.

I put on some sweats and sneaker grabbed my dagger off the desk and walked outside. When i opened the door i made sure not to make any noise, which was hard, so i didn't wake anybody up. I didn't have a particular place to go so i just walked. As i was walking i saw that the lights in the Poseidon cabin was on. Curious, I went to see what was going on.

When i walked in Percy was sitting on his bed writing a letter. I stood at the door a couple of seconds before Percy looked up. When he saw me he looked confused but then he looked happy.

"Hey, Seaweed brain," I said walking over to the bunk next to his.

"Hey, Wise girl. What are you doing up so early," he said putting his letter down.

"Well, the storm was loud and i couldn't sleep so i was going to walk and i saw your lights on so i came to see what you were up to," I answered eying his letter.

"Oh, i was writing a letter to my mom assuring her that i am okay; The storm woke me up too," he said turing toward me.

"I wonder what the storm is about. I know that it can't rain in camp but it really looks like it will. That wouldn't be so bad would it?" I asked looking out the window.

"No, that wouldn't be so bad," he said letting his mind wander.

His cabin smelled like the ocean and i took note of the salt water fountain thing in the back of the lodge. It was filled with drachmas, solid gold ones at that. I was sitting on a bunk with blue-green sheets and a quilt that looked hand made. It was nice and open more roomy than the Athena cabin and it was great. It wasn't crowded and it wasn't empty it was perfect.

My thoughts were interrupted by the a loud _bang_ and a bright flash of lighting making me jump a bit.

"What in Hades," I muttered as i ran out of the cabin.

I heard Percy follow me out the door. I gasped. It was raining.

"It's raining," I said staring at the sky. What was going on; something wasn't right.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter. I didnt leave it on a real big cliff hanger but big enough, if you have any ideas of what should happen next Review please.**

** REview!!....not to harsh please, i'm new at this!! Thanks!!**


	5. More Rain

**hey! Um, thanks for the review and adding me to alert thingy. And even if you don't review thanks for reading. I hoped you liked the last chapter. Sorry if Athena was OOC (which she probably was) This chapter is dedicated to HalfBloodLover; she is awesome! Here's to you HBL!!! HOpe you like is chapter!**

R&R!!Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but boy i wish i did

**Chapter 5:**

Running in the rain made me feel like a seven year old again. I was jumping in puddles like there was no tomorrow. I never wanted this to end; it was like a fairy tale. I know that sounds strange i mean it just rain but it never rains inside the camp so this was exciting.

I think the best part about the rain was that it was just Percy and me here. It wouldn't have been as much fun, in my opinion, if the whole camp was awake.

As i was thinking about that i looked over to see Percy jumping into a puddle but once he jumped he slipped. I started to laugh and i mean laugh like rolling on the ground fall out of your chair laugh.

I walked over to help him up but when he grabbed my hand he pulled me into the puddle with him.

"Percy!" I shrieked as i felling into the muddy water.

I was going to say more until Percy pulled me toward him and kissed me. This lips were warm and soft. The kiss lasted for only ten seconds because there was a loud bang, i screamed then jumped a little.

"I think we better get Chiron," Percy said laughing a little bit.

"I agree," I said as Percy grabbed my hand and helped me out of the puddle.

The whole time we were walking to the Big house Percy never let go of my hand, not that i object. Inside the Big house i realized how cold it had been outside. I was also covered in muddy water so that made me even colder.

It took us a while to find Chiron but when we did he was interested to find out more. We brought him outside to check it out.

"This is queer," he said adjusting his weight to the other side of his wheel chair.

"That's what we thought," Percy said. "Which is why we rushed over here to tell you."

We started giggling like little school girls until there was a bright flash of lightning.

"This can't be good," I said looking at Chiron who looked like he was in deep thought.

"I need to go up to Olympus," he said.

"I don't think that is a good idea," I said.

We needed to find out what was going on but Chiron going to Olympus was crazy. Who would watch camp? Mr. D was on Olympus right now. There was no one to stay here.

"Who will watch camp?" I asked letting go of Percy's hand, which made me sad, and walked over to where Chiron was sitting.

"Well, maybe the senior counselor or Argus," he said not meeting my eyes.

I knew that we had to do something. Zeus was angry or something and we had to find out what. I just hated taking orders from the seniors they are so bossy. All they make us do is their chores.

"Tomorrow i am going to Olympus. Hopefully the rain will stop before the other campers wake up but if it doesn't then tell them that i had some business to attend to," he said and i could tell his mind was made up.

We walked back to my cabin in utter silence. It wasn't awkward but i would have like to talk about earlier that day. Speaking of early...

"Percy, what time is it?"

"Um," Odviously the question caught him off guard, "I don't know but we can check since we are at my cabin."

When we walked inside i stood at the door and Percy went to find his clock.

"It's 5:00. We have been up for a long time now," he said matter-of-factly.

"I guess i should be heading back to my cabin now,"I said twirling a piece of my hair in my fingers.

"Uh, yeah i guess so," he sort of looked hurt when i said that.

"Good nigh- morning, Percy," I said then pecked him on the cheek and fled for the Athena cabin.

* * *

In the morning...well second time i woke up i checked the clock, it read _7:05_.

It is still so early but seeing to it that i couldn't possibly sleep anymore, i got up. Everyone was still fast asleep, lucky them. I walked outside and noticed the change in temperature from earlier that morning. It was cooler. The wind had picked up but the rain had stopped. Thank the gods, i wouldn't have to explain it to all the campers.

I didn't know where to go so i decided on the sword fighting arena. I haven't been there in a while might as well get some training in.

I kicked little pebbles as i walked to the arena. When i got closer i was hearing the sound of swords clanging together.

_Who else would be up this early...Seaweed brain?_

With every step i took toward the arena made me more and more nervous. I realized that i was clutching my dagger just in case. What was going on down there. Whatever it was didn't sound like a pleasant training game. It sounded more like a life or death match were only one person wins and the other dies. Some part of me was telling me to go back to my cabin and forget everything i was hearing. The other part, ADHD part, was taunting me.

I realized then how weak i was because i just kept walking, slowly, but walking. I was hyperventilating. What was going on that was making me so nervous, whatever it was i didn't like it.

_Stop!_ i told myself it was just two half blood practicing.

_Yeah at 7 in the morning, _the other,ADHD half, was arguing sarcastically.

When i got to the edge of the arena and peeked over i knew i shouldn't have come because what i was looking at scared the Hades out of me.

* * *

**I left it on a cliff hanger just for cathryn13 hahah!!! i hope you liked that chapter, it isnt as long as others but deal! Well Review please!! Thanks!**


	6. He's back

**Thanks for the reviews and alert story things. I really hope you think that last chapter! I left it as a cliff hanger...did ya like the rain? I did. What is happening in Olympus to make it rain....if i feel like it i will explain in this chapter. R&R!!! Hope you like this!!!**

**Chapter 6:**

I was about to scream and run but i just couldn't move, i was frozen. What was going on? How did he get back in here? As i was watching Percy fight my fight it made me thankful to have a great friend.

"Why are you here!" I heard Percy yell.

"I think you know why I am here," Luke said deflecting one of Percy's blows.

"I don't, tell me," Percy said obviously getting weaker.

"I am here because you are here, Annabeth," The sound of my name made me jump a little.

As Percy was fighting Luke he looked up for two seconds and saw me.

_Dang it!_ i thought my cover is blown.

Luke saw that Percy's guard was down and took the moment to kick him to the ground. That made my ADHD act up.

"Luke!" I yelled.

That took him off guard long enough for Percy to get up. I run and joined him.

"Ah, Annabeth so great you could join us," Luke said with a creepy smile.

"What are you doing here?" I said walking toward him.

"I am here for...Percy," he hesitated to say.

"Oh, no," Percy said standing by my side, "You aren't here for me, you're here for her." he gestured toward me when he said that.

Luke was still staring at me and frankly, it was freaking me out.

"You're here for me?" I asked not that surprised.

When Luke didn't answer i took it as a yes.

"What do you want from me?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I want...you," he said not full of courage.

Luke had a crush on me? I mean i felt that way a while back but not now. I could feel Percy's eyes on my back.

"You have a crush on me?" I asked.

"I know you like me too," he said avoiding the question. He started walking closer to me.

"Liked," I said staying in place gripping my dagger tighter.

"What?"

"You heard me, liked. I _did_ like you but not anymore," I said trying to read his face. It flicked from anger to hurt then sempathy.

"I think you still like me," he said reaching out and touching my arm. I flinch under the touch but he didn't let go.

"I dont," I answered pulling my arm away.

I looked at Percy and he looked anger. It looked like he would rip Luke's head off if he said anything else.

"What, are you saying you like Percy?" Luke said following my gaze.

"I-i never said that," I said hating the quiver in my voice.

"You didn't half to. I can tell," he said before walking away.

I just stood there, paralyzed. Was it really that obvious? I wanted to see Percy's reaction but i thought i might be disappointed. Then again he did kiss me.

When i did turn to see Percy he looked calm. He was actually smiling. Smiling? What did that mean?

"What?" I said playfully slapping him.

"Nothing," he said coming closer.

Percy was leaning in to kiss me but stopped when he heard somebody scream. We shared a worried glance and ran.

I was thinking it would be Luke or something but no it was an Aphrodite girl crying because her eyeliner pencil broke. After we fixed that problem we went to see if Chiron had left yet.

The walk to the Big house was sort of awkward. Percy and I didn't say one word to each other, come to think of it we didn't even look at each other. We search the house up and down , skipping the oracle room the place gave me the spooks. I guessed he just left.

"He is gone," I said as we were walking back to the cabins.

"Yeah," Percy mumbled.

"Hey, you can go back to the cabins i am going to the beach, later," I said walking off before Percy could say anything else.

Walking to the beach made me feel more relaxed. The breeze felt good in my hair and the smell of salt made me kind of sad. I thought of Percy's sea-green eyes and his unruly black hair.

I didn't know what i was doing here. I thought about that as i sat on the sand. It was a great do to be at the beach. There is a little breeze, the sun was out and it was calm.

I don't know how long i was sitting there before i heard footsteps behind me. My first thought was _Luke. _The footsteps were getting closer and i was getting anxious. Then Seaweed brain plopped himself down right next to me.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" I asked still staring at the sea.

" I wanted to swim," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'll swim," I said grabbing Percy's hand as i ran toward the water.

Once we were in, Percy dragged me under and put an air bubble around me so i could breath.

"This is really something," I said as Percy took hold of my hand.

"Yeah, it is," Percy replied but looking at me not the water.

Then something happened. There was movement in the water below us. Percy didn't look worried but i knew i did. It all happened so fast. A huge shark thing came and grabbed Percy knocking me to the ground, bottom of the ocean, where i passed out not knowing if i would like.

I only remember Percy yelling, " Annabeth! Swim!"

Then the water overwhelmed me.

* * *

**Hoped you like that one!! It isn't as long as others; longer than some. Please Review so i know you've read!! I would make me feel great!! Tell me if you liked it.**


	7. Oracle

**Hello, i know i left the last chapter on a cliff hanger but it was screaming for one. It wasn't much of one but in a sense. Well i hope you like this chapter! It is sort of going to explain stuff...maybe. I have to think about it.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me i don't own PJO i swear on the River Styx! _Ka-Boom!!!_**

**Chapter 7:**

I don't remember being taken out of the water but when i woke up i was laying, face up, on the beach. It was dark outside except for the moon that felt like a night light. I was trying to get up but when i started to sit up there was a throbbing pain in my head. I said back down and started to moan. That was when i realized there was some one with me.

I looked up and to my surprise is was Lord Poseidon.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?" Poseidon said standing knee deep in the ocean.

"I-i don't know. What happened?" I asked.

"Well, i found you unconscious at the bottom of my kingdom," Poseidon said seriously.

That is when i remembered everything that happened. Percy getting taken by a shark thing. Then it hitting me with its tail and passing out. Percy yelling at me to swim.

"Where is Percy?" I asked scared of the answer.

That made his face fall and i could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"No, i don't know where he is."

I felt like crying. It had all happened so fast. Where could Percy be? Somewhere even a god didn't know. That thought worried me. At least Percy could breath underwater, if that was where he was.

"But your a god how can you not know?" I asked curiosity.

"Well, that was what worried me. Will you please tell me everything you remember?" He asked moving closer to me.

"Of course, um, we were going swimming and he put an air bubble around us. Then a big shark like creature came and took Percy then knocked me unconscious," I said struggling to sit up.

"Here let me help you," Poseidon said coming over to me and helped me sit up.

"Did he tell you anything before he..." Poseidon said not able to finish his sentence.

"Yes he said, and i quote, 'Annabeth swim' yeah that's it," I said almost crying.

"Oh," he said. I don't think i have ever seen a god so concerned about their child but Poseidon look as worried as my father did when i got lost in the theme park that one time.

"I'm sorry," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It is okay, child. I am just worried," he said sitting down next to me.

"I didn't know that gods cared so much about their children," I said hoped that didn't come out rudely.

"Most don't; some do," he said smiling.

* * *

As i was walking back to camp i kept replaying Lord Poseidon and mine conversation in my mind. I stopped thinking about that when i realized that i had to tell Chiron that Percy disappeared. Then i realized that Chiron wasn't here. I had an idea but it could get me in so much trouble. I had to go into Percy's cabin and use his fountain.

I made it to his cabin without being seen but that was the least of my problems. When i walked it i almost cried because it smelled like the ocean. Percy's shield was hanging on a nail by his bed and the letter he was working on was on his table. I got curious and started to read it. Scrawled in Percy's messy handwriting it said:

_Mom,_

_I'm not dead. When i blew up Mt. Saint Helens i went to an island where i was nursed back to health. Don't worry about me Annabeth will be here, okay. I alway know you trust her to take care of me. Eat some blue waffles for me._

_Percy_

That letter made me feel awful. Percy trusted me to take care of him but instead i left him, most likely, to die.

I had to stop thinking about that because i had to contact Chiron. I picked up a golden drachma and threw it into the water.

"O' goddess Iris except my offering. Show me Chiron on Olympus."

Then i could see Chiron talking to the gods about something stupid...the rain. The only god that wasn't saying anything was Lord Poseidon. Poor guy/god.

I couldn't wait any longer i had to get Chiron's attention.

"Chiron!" I yelled. He heard his name and turned around to see me. The throne room fell quiet.

"Annabeth? Is something wrong?" he said trotting over to me.

I took a quick glance at Poseidon and i saw him nod.

"W-well," I said on the verge of tears, "Percy is...been taken."

Chiron's expression told me that wasn't the news he wanted to here.

"What happened, child?" Chiron said but i could barley hear him.

"Chiron?" was the last thing i said before the Iris message disappeared.

I couldn't go back to my cabin so i just sat there a cried. Perceus Jackson once again ruins my life. I don't even cry easily.

* * *

i woke up the next day on the floor of the Poseidon cabin. My back was stiff and my eyes hurt from crying. I didn't know what time it was but it had to be early because from what i could tell everyone was still asleep.

I got up and walked out the door and started heading back to the Athena cabin because i was still tired. When i got inside everyone was up and had worried expressions on their faces.

"Annabeth!" Davis yelled and they all ran over to give me a hug.

"Where have you been?" my baby brother Sammie said.

"No where," I assured him but i mouth to the others i would tell them later.

"Where were you really?" Sammie asked.

"On a walk," I said without missing a beat.

"At 7 in the morning?" he said obviously not buying it.

"Yes, that early. Can i go to sleep now?" i asked and everyone left me alone to sleep.

I made sure that when i woke up that my sibling were at activities. When i woke up there was a note at the foot of my bed.

_Annabeth,_

_Come to the Big house imediently when you get this. I need to hear everything that happened before and when Percy got taken. Poseidon told me what he knew and i need to know more._

_Chiron_

With that i jumped out of bed put a fresh pair of clothes on and rushed out the door.

I almost ran down about a dozen campers but i had to get to the Big house. By the time i reached the porch i was out of air but that didn't stop me. I walked in to the living room to find Chiron in his wheel chair, pacing.

"You wanted to see me," i said standing at the door.

"Tell me what happened."

After i told him everything that happened he didn't seem to relax. I was going to find him. I didn't care what Chiron would say i was going to find him.

"Go consult the oracle."

I was walking up the steps the get to the attic that held the oracle, scared. This place always gave me the creeps. When i actually got up to the attic i saw the green mummy thing that was the oracle.

I walked over to it not wanting to waste anytime.

"Where is Perceus Jackson?" I asked it/her.

A green smoke came out of it mouth and it started to talk in its raspy voice.

_You shall bring three but two will go;_

_to the place where Titan roam_

_met the one you've defeated _

_and take home the child that is needed._

The green smoke went away and i run slash speed walked out of there.

I told Chiron the prophecy Then had to choose people to bring. Since Thalia was here with the Hunters i chose her and Laura, my sister. I wanted to take Grover but he was out searching for Pan again.

That was when it hit me i've got a quest.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter.....i miss writing about Percy!! Anyways please REview it brings joy to my heart! but even if you dont thanks for reading! I am proud to say i made up that oracle prophecy thing in like five minutes! hoped you liked it! Review**


	8. Daughter of Poseidon?

**I got some really good reviews! I hoped you liked it even if you didn't review!! I know i say this everytime but whateva...Well once again i hope you like this chapter. R&R!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO but...if i did i would be rich.**

**Chapter 8:**

As i was getting ready to go on my quest i couldn't stop thinking about the oracle. What did it mean _where Titans roam? _I was thinking it meant i had to go back to that horrible mountain where Atlas holds the sky. I was just hoping it wasn't.

I was putting stuff like Nectar and Ambrosia in my back pack when Thalia walked in.

"Hey, Annabeth," she said coming to sit on my bed next to me.

"Hi," I said still packing my things.

"Why are you doing this, Annabeth? Do you really think you can find him?" So the truth comes out.

"Yes, Thalia, i know i can find him. He found me when Luke kidnaped me and I can do the same," I said full of confidence.

"What if you can't or don't get there in time? You barely survived fourteen days without the twerp what makes you think you can survived if he dies?" she asked obviously interested.

"He isn't going to die," I said through my teeth.

"What if he does."

"He isn't going to die," I repeated.

She didn't say anything else, probably aware that i would rip her head of if she did, so she just left. I didn't mind, actually i was relived that she did because i thought i might cry. What if Thalia was right? What if i didn't make it in time? I don't think i could survive without him. I mean i am barely coping with him being gone for two days let alone forever.

When all my things were packed i grabbed my dagger off the desk and walked out the door. It was cold outside so i was glad i brought my jacket. I was walking to the Big house when i heard Chiron talking to some one; I am usually not one to ease drop but when i heard Percy's name i stopped and listened.

"We do not know where, sir," Chiron said so some one.

"Then where do the children start to look?" the voice said, concerned.

"Lord Poseidon, maybe your water creatures would know something. You must remember your son was kidnaped in your domain," i couldn't believe Chiron wasn't getting blasted right there for being so disrespectful.

"Maybe," Lord Poseidon said, "send the demigods down to the ocean when you are ready for them to depart on their quest."

"Yes, sir," now Chiron was acting like himself again, respectful wise.

So what were we going to do ride on sea horses or dolphins? Who would control them, that is usually Percy's job but since he isn't here...

I decided not to think about it. I started to walk toward the Big house when i saw Thalia on the porch. When she saw me she smiled a little then walked inside. I followed her in and took a seat on the couch.

"Okay children, Lord Poseidon told me to send you to the beach when you leave here. Laura is unable to go because while she was sword fighting she twisted her ankle and is now in the infirmary," I hadn't even realized that Laura wasn't here.

_At least we can check off the first part of the oracle, _i thought.

"At least the first part of the oracle is complete," Thalia said taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah, but what about where Titans roam. It doesn't mean we have to go back to that dreadful mountain does it?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"Well, Annabeth, i am not sure where you will go but i think Lord Poseidon will explain. Speaking of Poseidon you might want to head down to the beach. Good luck girls," Chiron said before sending us off.

As Thalia and i were walking to the beach i got a bad feeling. I was going to say something but just then Lord Poseidon appeared in front of me.

"Annabeth Thalia do you know why you are here?" he said looking at both of us.

"Because Chiron told us to?" Thalia asked completing seriously.

"No silly child because i might know where my son is," Poseidon said smiling until he said 'my son'.

"Is it the same mountain that Percy saved me from last year?" i asked wondering what Percy was doing right now.

"I am not sure and that wasn't what i was thinking. There is an underwater lair that the water Titan, Oceanus, built during the Golden Age; I think they may be hiding him there," he said looking mad about it.

"Then,Lord Poseidon, why can't you get him yourself?" I asked actually curious.

"I wish i could but the gods are not allowed to know where it is. No god has a clue where it is but me," he said.

"How will we get there?" I asked.

"Well i can give one of you the powers that my own children have and since Thalia is a huntress i must give it to Annabeth," he said turning toward me.

"Wait what do i get?" i asked, shocked.

"Do you know everything Percy can do? Talk, walk, breath underwater, speak to horses and control water you will be able to do that," he said holding his hands up.

I put my hands up to his without thinking and could feel water wrap around my body.

"What is happening?" i asked sort of scared.

"I am giving you the powers of my children," he said closing his eyes.

I could feel water on my finger tips and toes, i felt so so powerful.

"How do you feel?" he said opening his eyes and moving his hands.

"I feel great," I said looking at my hands.

"The water will make you more alert and powerful when it touched you. But be warned Annabeth being the daughter of Poseidon is not what it is cracked up to be," wait what did he say.

"Daughter?" I asked hoping my mom wasn't listening.

"While you have the powers of my child you will be called my child until i take them away. But don't worry your mother can't interfere it is already done," that made me even more nervous because that means i will give off the scent of a Big Three child which meant more monsters.

"What do i do now?" I asked.

"When you step into the water put an air bubble around Thalia after that you know what to do," Poseidon said before disalving into water. But then i swear i heard "you have my blessing" but i don't think so.

"Well, Thalia, let's get going."

* * *

**Hey i no that Chiron and Poseidon are OOC but i don't care, i'm not perfect. I hoped you liked that one. i thought it was cool that Annabeth gets water powers!! Review Please!!**


	9. Water magic

**I got some good review! I thought my last chapter was cool!! I mean who wouldn't what the powers of a Poseidon kid!! Um...no one! Well i hope this chapter isn't boring!! I will try and make it....exciting. I would like some suggestions about things for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 9:**

Having the powers of a Poseidon kid was awesome. I mean, i was literally talking and breathing underwater. I bet Thalia was jealous but she was floating in a bubble for Hermes sake. If i wasn't so upset and determined to find Percy i might have stayed down here forever. I was talking to all the creatures and they were talking back. I started to wonder why Percy never came out here and just said at the bottom of the ocean.

I was asking all the sea creature i could if they had seen the son of Poseidon. All of them answered no. How strange. Thalia didn't talk much because she brought her I-pod, not that i mind, i was having fun mingling with the fish.

I don't know how long we had been walking but i wasn't getting that _feeling_ that Poseidon said i would. I kept praying to him that he would send me a sign or something but it just never happened.

As i was walking i saw a blurry image ahead.

"Chiron?" I asked looking at Thalia who was playing the air drums.

"Annabeth, is that you?" Chiron asked sitting in his wheel chair.

"Yes it is me," I said trying to get Thalia's attention.

"Oh good, i see you got Poseidon's gift," he said gesturing toward the water behind me.

"Uh, yes. I have a problem," I told him.

"What is that?" Chiron asked rubbing his beard.

"Well, Poseidon said that i would know where to go but i don't," I said still trying to get Thalia's attention.

"Then you haven't made it yet," he said laughing at my confused expression.

"How much longer?" I asked getting anxious.

"What did you say Annabeth? I can't hear you. If you can hear me listen, you aren't far just turn when you get to the s-" he was saying but got disconnected.

"Wait! Get to the what!" I yelled at the fading image.

"Annabeth what are you yelling at!" Thalia screamed.

"Uh, nothing. it's nothing," I said calming myself down.

"Where are we going?" Thalia asked poking her air bubble.

"I'm not sure. Chiron was telling me when the connection was dropped," I told her.

We walked silently for about what felt like two hours until there was movement in the water. I was getting the same feeling i got when Percy got taken. The difference here was that i wanted to thing to take me. I felt the movement once more and stopped.

"What are you doin-" Thalia was starting to say but i interrupted her.

"Sh," I whispered.

After i said that the shark thing came up, out of no where, and grabbed me.

_yes,_ i thought but obviously Thalia wasn't thinking that.

"Annabeth no!" she said pulling out her knife.

"Thalia stop!" I shrieked.

Before Thalia could do anything else the shark thing, that i realized was metal, took me away. It was gripping my waist and i hurt really bad but if it was going to take me to Percy i would manage. I don't know how long I was being carried but it felt like seconds.

I didn't know where i was but i guess i was at the Titan lair. It looked like a huge brown bubble at the bottom of the ocean. It was huge though. I wondered of it was filled with water. When we reached the front entrance he shark, and dragon, thing said something and he sounded a lot like Luke.

When we got inside the thing set me down and walked away. I was a little confused but then i saw a door so i walked inside. It was a huge empty room.

_Where am i?_ i thought.

My question was answered once a telekhine walked in with a rope. I grabbed my dagger out of my pocket and got into my fighting stance. It started coming at me with the rope and coming fast.

I jumped out of the way but he kept coming. The next thing i know my dagger is ripped out of my hands and the rope is around my body pinning my arms to my side.

I was being escorted out of the room by two telekhines one of which was holding my dagger to my neck. As we were walking down a hallway i kept hearing the telekhine whispering to each other. I didn't have a clue what they were saying but i kept picking out words i knew like Percy and room.

They were taking me into a giant room with a jail cell thing. One of the telekhine threw me into the cell and the other grabbed the key off a hook on the wall and lock it.

The ground was cold and hard. It smelled like horse manure mixed with...salt water? How does it smell like salt water? Is it me? I stopped thinking about that once i remembered i was tied up. I closed my eyes and thought about water and only water. The next thing i knew the ropes around my arms fell off.

"That was cool," I said to myself.

I looked around and realized i wasn't alone. There was a boy with black hair tied to a pole. His back was facing me so i couldn't see his face.

"Hello? Is any one there?" I asked knowing that some one was here.

"Annabeth?" the boy asked.

"Yes," I said slowly, " how do you know my name."

The boy started to laugh. Wait i know that laugh...

"Percy!" I said excited.

"Took you long enough, Wise girl," he said laughing carefree.

I got up and used my water power to grab the key and unlocked the door. Then i went over to Percy, got Riptide out of his pocket and cut the ropes.

When he got up he gave me a great big bear hug.

"How did you get out of you ropes?" Percy said pulling away.

I put my hands face up and made water come from out of my hands.

"How did you do that?" He said mimicking my move.

"I got the quest to come find you and your dad said the Titan lair was underwater and Thalia and i can't breath underwater so he gave me the powers of one of his children. So i, right now, can do everything you can,"I told him laughing at his face.

"That is so not fair!" he said.

He said it a little to loud because just then Luke walked in.

* * *

**Hey sorry if this is really bad...because i think it is, tell me if you like it but i dont. Please review because i don't know what to do next and the next chapter is my last one so review please. **


	10. The happiest

**This is my last chapter sorry, i promise i will write write a new story! I know that the last chapter was not so good but this one will have a lot of Percabeth!**

**Thank all of you for reading my story and hope you like this chapter.R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 10:**

Luke walked in and looked ready to fight. I was not in the mood to kick some Kronos butt.

"Hello Annabeth...Perceus," he said walking forward.

"Luke," I said stepping away from Percy.

Luke was staring to make his way across the room toward me. It was making me nervous because i didn't have my dagger. That was when i realized i was still holding Riptide. So what, i wasn't completely unarmed.

I guess Percy noticed he did have Riptide because he stood where he was. I was kind of hoping he would come and stand by me but of course he didn't. I was guessing he was glaring at Luke because that was what Luke was doing.

"Hate to break up the glare fest but why did to kidnap us again, you know just wondering," I asked like a smart alic.

"Why did you come after sea spawn, these are both good questions," he said so close to me he could touch me which, in fact, he did.

Actually he did more than touch me arm after i flinched away but put his arms around me then leaned in to kiss me. His lips were hard and urgent nothing like Percy's. I didn't enjoy it at all and apparently neither did Percy.

"Get away from her!" Percy yelled grabbing Riptide from my hand and hitting Luke in the face with the butt of the sword.

That really surprised me. Where did Percy get that courage? I don't think i have ever seen him more upset.

Luke and Percy's fight was in full force when i snapped out of my thoughts. I was about to break them up when there was a dreadful pain in my stomach. I looked down to see Percy being held back by three telekhines and Luke sitting in front of me with a bloody sword.

The smell of blood made me a little faint. I looked at Percy and he looked about ready for Luke's head to be hanging on his wall.

Percy broke away from the telekhines and ran toward Luke. That was all i remember seeing before i fainted not knowing if i would wake up.

* * *

I remember having the nasty taste of metal in my mouth when i regained consciousness. I started to rub my eyes and discovered that my fingers were stiff. I wiggled my toes and cringed because they were stiff too. I slowly opened my eyes to check of my surroundings. To my surprise i was in the camp infirmary. I looked and saw Percy sleeping in a chair by my bed.

I laughed a little because he looked so cute. I felt a wet thing on my stomach and looked at it. There was a huge bandage that wrapped around my stomach but in the center there was a blood stain.

"Ow," I mumbled trying to sit up.

"Huh?" Percy said waking up.

"Sorry," I said, " did i wake you up?"

"No no...Annabeth!" He exclaimed.

He gave me a huge and when i flinch he let me go and helped change my bandage.

"How did you get me back here?" i asked after he fixed my bandage.

"It wasn't that hard actually, after i kicked some Luke butt i carried you to the water and jumped in. On my way i found Thalia in a air bubble fighting a giant crab. Then i thought you didn't have water powers so i put an air bubble around you and you got weaker so i took you out. I walk slash swam the whole was here," he said obviously satisfied.

"You didn't have to do that," I said not meeting his eyes.

"Don't say that Annabeth, of course i did," he said leaning in to kiss me but was interrupted by my sibling all running in to hug me.

After giving multiple hugs they left me alone. I told Percy to take me outside and he did.

We talked like old friends forever.

That night was the most sleep i had gotten since Percy came back.

* * *

When i finally got out of the Big house i spent all my time with Percy but i remember one day in particular:

I had just woken up and walked outside I saw Percy standing by his cabin so i went over there.

"Hey Seaweed brain!" I said giving him a hug.

He hugged me back and kissed my head then let me go.

"Beach?" he asked smiling.

"Always," i said as we intertwined our fingers.

When we made it to the beach we sat in our usual spot by the water. Percy and i were talking when he stopped.I hadn't noticed how close we had gotten until Percy leaned in and kissed me. To his and my surprise i kissed him back. I don't know how long we kissed but when we broke away i knew it wasn't long enough.

No one was shocked when they saw us kiss and all the Aphrodite kids looked as happy as ever. I was the happiest kid at camp and that was never going to change. I never wanted to let Percy slip through my fingers again and he didn't want me to go either.

I could tell Percy wanted to kill Luke when i showed him the scar i got. I know that the next time Percy and Luke met it won't be pretty.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter!! I will write more stories don't worry!! I want to thank all of those who reviewed added me to their alert thing and favorite stories even if you didn't thank you for reading! I hope you read my new stories but if you don't them that is okay too. Pleaase review and thank your for following my story! **


End file.
